


A Common Guy

by visbs88



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Izaya Being Izaya, Trans Character, Transgender, illegal surgery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: – In verità... il motivo per cui voglio suicidarmi è un altro, Nakura-san.





	A Common Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Disforia di genere.  
> Che dire, mai avrei pensato di affrontare questa tematica. È sinceramente molto, molto lontana dalla mia esperienza personale e temo di non aver fatto davvero un'introspezione accurata; è un esperimento che spero mi serva da base per lavori futuri. Mi auguro di non offendere la sensibilità di nessuno.  
> Per il resto, ho puntato a un'atmosfera surreale tipica di Durarara!! e dei simpatici colloqui di Izaya con povere ragazze che non hanno idea di dove siano andate a cacciarsi quando hanno iniziato a chattare con lui. Spero che a qualcuno possa piacere! Buona lettura.

– In verità... il motivo per cui voglio suicidarmi è un altro, Nakura-san.

Per la prima volta, negli occhi del giovane, strano uomo si accese una scintilla di genuina curiosità.

– Oh? Davvero? E quale sarebbe?

Oharu abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. Notò che Nakura non aveva neppure toccato il drink che aveva ordinato.

– Mi ci vorrà del tempo per spiegare. Forse dovremmo andare e basta. Conosci un buon posto?

– Ruby-san, non c'è più nulla ad aspettarci nelle nostre vite. Non esistono né fretta, né tempo. Vorrei sapere con chi davvero sto per saltare nel vuoto.

Oharu strinse le labbra.

Anche di persona, Nakura non aveva perso nulla del suo... fascino. Non che ne fosse attratta: aveva altri gusti, lei, gusti opposti quasi _diametralmente_. Ma le sue parole, malgrado fossero appena dei segni chiari con uno schermo freddo, avevano sempre avuto un che di morbido. L'avevano accarezzata sulle guance, le avevano dato un po' di sollievo, l'avevano abbracciata e presa per mano quando gli aveva confessato di volerla fare finita.

Era difficile credere che una persona come lui desiderasse suicidarsi, in verità. Era bello, Oharu aveva scoperto; non bello come un attore, o uno sportivo, o un cantante, bello in modo ordinario, semplice. Ma schiacciante. Il tipo di ragazzo che lei non avrebbe notato in una folla, privo di caratteristiche sgargianti, moro e dagli occhi scuri, vestito di nero; eppure, ora che le era così vicino, le pareva di appartenergli. Di essere come un pezzo di ferro vicino a un magnete. La piega appena beffarda delle sue labbra sottili sembrava trattenere una miriade di profondi segreti; il suo sguardo brillava, gentile e rassicurante, eppure Oharu era certa che quegli occhi fossero mere superfici di vetro, inscalfibili, barriere tese a schermire misteri dall'ombra un poco inquietante.

Si fidava di lui? Non ne era certa. Ma aveva davvero importanza, a quel punto? Almeno una persona doveva sapere, prima che tutto quello che portava nel cuore svanisse con lei; e quella persona non poteva essere che colui che le aveva parlato per sere intere, ascoltandola struggersi per gli amici che la allontanavano a poco a poco, per i genitori assenti, per una solitudine che era come un panno bagnato sempre appoggiato sulle sue labbra – soffocante, umida, opprimente.

Era lui a dover conoscere la vera ragione dietro a tutto questo. Che fosse un bastardo o un eroe dal cuore d'oro, in fondo a lei non faceva più differenza.

Prese un sorso della propria bevanda, un misto di alcol e arancia abbastanza disgustoso, prima di cominciare a parlare. Trovare le parole fu difficile, e dovette rassegnarsi a continuare a fissare il tavolo: non poteva reggere il confronto nemmeno di quegli occhi vuoti, pensando a ciò che stava per rivelare.

– Penso di essere nata nel modo sbagliato. Nel corpo sbagliato.

Il cuore cominciò a batterle più in fretta nel petto. Un'ondata di commozione le riempì gli occhi di lacrime, ma se li asciugò con una mano tremante.

Nakura non le chiese se avesse bisogno di un fazzoletto; non le mise una mano sulla spalla, né pronunciò alcuna parola di conforto. Lo vide solo sbattere le palpebre con educata, gelida perplessità.

In un certo senso, scoprire che davvero non gliene fregava un cazzo la fece sentire meglio. Aveva sempre saputo che quel dolce individuo nella chat doveva essere in realtà molto più losco di quello che sembrava.

– Non credo che sia vero che gli altri mi respingevano, in fondo. Ero io ad allontanarli da me. Perché non capivano. Non avrebbero mai potuto capire. Io non avrei mai potuto spiegare.

Prese un profondo respiro e decise, all'improvviso, che doveva guardarlo negli occhi. Che almeno una volta doveva sputare la verità in faccia a qualcuno. Provare l'ebbrezza di sentirsi guardata come un mostro, come le era successo in tanti dei suoi incubi.

Nakura resse il suo sguardo – era distante mille miglia da lei, eppure in qualche modo le stava penetrando nell'anima. Se anche avesse avuto un ripensamento, Oharu non sarebbe più riuscita a non confessare di fronte a lui. Era quello, l'effetto che i suoi occhi riuscivano ad avere.

– Odio essere una ragazza. Non lo sono. Non sento di esserlo.

Riuscì a fargli inarcare un sopracciglio.

– E che cosa saresti, dunque? – le chiese, con una sfumatura beffarda in quella sua voce carezzevole. Fu irritante, ma non per questo Oharu poté impedirsi di rispondere.

– Sono... credo... – _era difficile trovare le parole, esprimere ciò che aveva covato nel petto per anni, e anni, e un tempo quasi eterno_ – Sarei... sarei molto più felice, se fossi un ragazzo.

Nakura si accigliò ancora di più. Piegò un poco la testa di lato, studiandola con un interesse del tutto nuovo.

– Quest'invidia ti ha corrosa al punto da impedirti di vivere?

– Non è invidia – ribatté Oharu, secca. “ _Nemmeno lui può capire?_ ”. No, doveva dargli una possibilità in più, farsi capire meglio – È quello che sono. Te l'ho detto, sono nata... nel corpo sbagliato.

Vide un guizzo scettico e divertito sulle labbra di Nakura. La trovava ridicola? Gli veniva da ridere? Se l'era aspettato. Se l'era sempre aspettato.

Prese un altro sorso del suo drink, chiudendo gli occhi. Se solo quell'oscurità l'avesse finalmente avvolta per sempre. Cielo, perché aveva iniziato quel discorso, anziché tagliare corto?

– Forse ho capito dove vuoi andare a parare. Stai parlando di transessualità?

Le tremò il bicchiere tra le mani. Si sentì arrossire con violenza. Era una parola così proibita, quella che Nakura aveva appena pronunciato – così colma di vergogna che la sua mente l'aveva bandita. Era stato lungo, doloroso, come riabituarsi a usare il femminile per parlare di sé dopo quel lungo periodo in cui, piena di voluttà, aveva pensato a sé come a un maschio. Quando le era sfuggito un pronome sbagliato ad alta voce, e suo padre l'aveva guardata confuso e disgustato, aveva compreso di dover smettere.

Che nessuno l'avrebbe mai considerata per ciò che era, quindi tanto valeva che anche lei la smettesse. Che si annullasse. E ora aveva deciso di farlo per sempre.

– È uno strano argomento. Non ci ho mai capito nulla.

La voce calma e seducente di Nakura si insinuò nei suoi pensieri come un nastro di velluto: invadente e delicata. Oharu si arrischiò a lanciargli una nuova occhiata: vide che un sorriso più evidente ora gli solcava il viso, ma in qualche modo la sua espressione pareva meno ironica, più rilassata – più pensosa. Come se stesse riflettendo, ma senza darvi troppo peso.

– Ti prego, continua – la invitò, sistemandosi meglio sul piccolo divano e accavallando le gambe sottili – È un campo della natura umana che non mi è mai capitato di esplorare.

Fu la volta di Oharu di accigliarsi.

– Sei uno psicologo, o cosa? – gli chiese, sulla difensiva. Con sua sorpresa, Nakura scoppiò a ridere; e che risata deliziosa aveva, squillante come una serie di campanelli, ma moderata, discreta, brillante e soffusa allo stesso tempo.

– Se ti va di pensarla così, sei libera di farlo – sorrise poi, in un tono che le rese davvero impossibile capire se la stesse sbeffeggiando o se fosse serio – Mi interessa comprendere come funzionano i sentimenti umani, tutto qui. E i tuoi sono i più curiosi che io abbia incontrato dopo tanto tempo.

– Sei un po' troppo entusiasta, sapendo che stai per morire.

L'espressione di Nakura non vacillò.

– Come tu vuoi raccontare la tua storia almeno una volta prima di andare, io sento di avere il diritto a un ultimo piacere.

Almeno a livello di logica, funzionava. Oharu non smise di sentirsi a disagio. Ma ormai, cosa le rimaneva da perdere?

– Chi non lo prova non può sperare di capirlo, comunque – borbottò, giocherellando in modo assente con l'orlo del proprio maglione – Non è questione di volersi comportare come un maschio. È sapere di esserlo. E basta.

– Quindi non potresti accontentarti di essere una ragazza maschiaccio, immagino – rispose Nakura, con leggerezza – Ne conosco una... forse tra le più affascinanti che io abbia mai incontrato.

– No. Il punto è tutto lì.

Era... inesplicabile. Era un mistero che covava nel ventre e che non riusciva a tirarsi fuori. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che nulla dell'essere donna faceva parte di lei. Che ogni notte sognava di essere maschio, di poter respirare liberamente, di liberarsi del proprio corpo e volare sempre più in alto, allontanandosi da una terra che la odiava, che lo odiava – cazzo, gli si stavano confondendo i pensieri di nuovo?

– Vuoi essere un vero uomo, quindi. Anche nel fisico?

– Non farmi passare per un per... per una pervertita – sibilò Oharu, abbassando la testa. I suoi occhi cominciarono di nuovo a riempirsi di lacrime, contro la sua volontà – Non è una questione di... sesso, nel senso...

– Non oserei insinuarlo.

– Voglio comportarmi come voi. _Posso_ comportarmi come voi. Non appartengo a questo genere. Non ho scampo. Non... non ho scampo.

Si portò le mani al viso. Odiava anche solo essere costretta a piangere in quel modo. Per un po' continuò a singhiozzare, ignorando il silenzio che era calato tra lei e il giovane.

– Da parte mia, ti trovo assai codarda.

Uno schiaffo in piena faccia avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto. Oharu alzò la testa, esterrefatta, e rimase solo più indignata a vedere che Nakura pareva ancora tranquillo come prima, serafico, neanche le avesse fatto un complimento.

– Chiedo _scusa?_ – sibilò, la voce incrinata dal pianto e dalla rabbia. Come poteva permettersi uno come lui di insultarla in quel modo? Come poteva permettersi di credere di capire? Come osava farsi beffe di lei in quel modo? Che razza di bastardo poteva comportarsi così, sapendo quanto quella confessione le fosse costata e che tutto quel tormento l'avrebbe portata, di lì a poco, a gettarsi giù da un palazzo?

Nakura non ne fu scalfito. Anzi, quando la fissò negli occhi, le parve di essere appena stata trapassata da parte a parte, da quanto il suo sguardo si era fatto penetrante.

– Mi hai sentito. Codarda, e stupida, anche. Non hai abbastanza fegato da rinunciare a queste tue velleità e abbracciare ciò che sei, accettando di vivere come è ovvio che tu sia destinata a fare.

– Non parlarmi di religione, lurido...

– Religione? Io sono ateo – la interruppe Nakura, senza battere ciglio, perfino tornando un poco a sorridere – Mi irrita solo ciò che è innaturale. Amo gli esseri umani, non i mostri. Ma, d'altra parte, tu non vali nemmeno abbastanza per provare a diventarlo, un mostro. Mi domando dove questo debba portarmi a collocarti.

Oharu aveva ormai smesso di piangere. Si sentiva solo confusa, e terribilmente ferita.

– Di cosa diavolo stai parlando? – esalò, il cuore che le batteva a mille. Quello di fronte a lei era un folle, senza dubbio. Voleva forse ucciderla? Andarsene per mano propria o di qualcun altro erano due cose diverse. Non l'avrebbe mai lasciato prendere una decisione che spettava solo a lei, a lui.

Eppure, Nakura sorrideva. Lieto e terrificante.

– Sto solo dicendo che sei arrivata a pensare di ucciderti, prima ancora di provare a cambiare davvero il tuo corpo.

Oharu deglutì, sentendo la vergogna scorrerle nelle vene come adrenalina.

– Tu non hai alcuna intenzione di suicidarti, vero? – si convinse a chiedere alla fine. Solo pensarlo la umiliava in un modo che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile.

– Ma certo che no.

Si mise a ridacchiare, il bastardo, come se avesse appena detto la cosa più divertente dell'universo.

– Io, se volessi cambiare me stesso, saprei a chi rivolgermi.

Ci fu una nota allusiva, nelle ultime parole, che impedì a Oharu di scagliargli contro il bicchiere di vetro che aveva davanti a sé. Che le fece spalancare gli occhi e le bloccò il respiro per un istante.

Nakura la sbirciò da sotto le ciglia.

Il suo sogghigno assunse una sfumatura trionfante.

 

 

A operazione conclusa, Shinra decise di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria, sgranchendosi le braccia. Quello sì che era stato un lavoraccio.

Izaya era seduto su un muretto lì di fronte, appena sotto un lampione. Faceva dondolare le gambe come un bambino, incurante del modo in cui i suoi talloni finivano col cozzare contro i mattoni. Quando lo vide uscire, gli sorrise.

– Ehi, Shinra. Tutto secondo i piani?

– Yep – rispose lui, andando ad affiancarglisi – Però il favore che mi devi è bello grosso.

– La gioia della ricerca non è abbastanza per te? – lo provocò Orihara, in un tono un po' melodrammatico che lo fece ridere.

– Ho male al collo da quanto sono stato chino su di lei! Lui. Come dovremmo dire?

– Non ne ho idea – rispose Izaya, facendo un cenno con la mano come a indicare che la questione non aveva importanza – Ti farò sapere come andrà a finire. Trovo questa faccenda un po' disgustosa, in verità.

– Vuoi anche pagarle le altre operazioni, però, giusto? Ti rendi conto di quanto sei gentile nei suoi confronti? È un po' preoccupante.

– Di tutte le cose che ho fatto, questa la trovo di gran lunga la meno gentile. Penso che odierò questa persona con tutto me stesso, alla fine.

– Più di quanto odi Heiwajima-san?

Izaya ridacchiò.

– Quello mai, Shinra.

– Ah, sei proprio un individuo orribile.

Vide il suo sogghigno alla luce fioca del lampione quasi ricoperto da mosche e altri insetti. Era un quartiere piuttosto sudicio e isolato, quello in cui si trovavano.

Poi, Izaya saltò giù dal muretto con la sua solita, strana, goffa grazia, atterrando in punta di piedi e dondolandosi un po' prima di recuperare l'equilibrio. Girò sui tacchi e lo fissò negli occhi.

– Quando si riprende, dalle l'indirizzo che ti ho detto.

– Sicuro. Ha un posto dove dormire?

– Come se fossero questi i miei problemi – replicò Izaya, noncurante, con un ultimo sorriso – Ci vediamo.

Senza aggiungere altro, gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò lungo il vicolo. Dopo qualche passo, iniziò a saltellare, come un bambino che avesse appena ricevuto un nuovo giocattolo, e così svanì nella notte.

“ _Un individuo davvero orribile._ ”

 


End file.
